In the field of telecommunications, there is a trend to reduce both the size and the expenses associated with infrastructure equipment. The result is a demand on telecommunications infrastructure equipment providers to manufacture smaller equipment that can be operated and maintained in a more cost effective manner, while retaining all the functionality of legacy equipment. The modularity of designs proposed for such equipment, along with the smaller sizes desired by system operators, has introduced new thermal management challenges for dissipating heat generated by telecommunications infrastructure equipment. For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for thermal management of telecommunications infrastructure equipment.